


最愤怒的性奴: 阿米蒂奇·赫克斯

by JellySmoker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellySmoker/pseuds/JellySmoker
Summary: 原文在此: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718210向原文作者 Anorlost，CountOfEight两位太太致敬!





	最愤怒的性奴: 阿米蒂奇·赫克斯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anorlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/gifts), [CountOfEight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountOfEight/gifts).



“过去一周了，将军在哪?”

凯洛·伦闯进会议厅。他身后被原力扯开的钢铁狰狞地扎进墙里。

房间里，法斯玛队长和她的风暴兵小队，惊恐的米塔卡中士以及其余高级军官围着会议桌。

赫克斯将军在他不知情的情况下离开执行某个秘密任务，没信好几天了，这让他有些担忧。不管任务是什么，通常赫克斯都会向下级发进程报告。安静不是他的风格。

“我们正在讨论此事，伦武士长。情况在控制之下，一旦得到新的情报就派小队处理，”法斯玛说，“同时我们希望保密。”

“所以说被俘虏了，”凯洛低吼道，“我早知道他在战场上就是只弱鸡。”

“没有战斗记录。将军所在飞船被击中后，我们就追踪不到黑箱了。”米塔卡辩解道。

“然而我们找到了他的定位，正在制定营救计划，一定会在36小时内将他归还定居者号。”法斯玛说。

“敌方是义军? 新共和国? 堪基科鲁布人?”

米塔卡中士和法斯玛队长交换了一个眼神。就表情来看，两人正在无声争论谁来发表下面的新闻。最终法斯玛叹了口气。

“他现在位于某个...窑子。”

凯洛低吼一声，翻了个白眼。“我在这儿急得直跺脚，他们倒是-”

“长官，您理解错了。他不是在'访问'窑子。”

“呃...哦..”凯洛缓缓叹道。

“据可靠情报，将军的身份还没有暴露。他将做为一名...特殊奴隶...呃，被拍卖。”法斯玛艰难地说。

凯洛一愣，“哦，那他会没事儿的。”

米塔卡的下巴掉了地，小声说，“长官?”

“嗯嗯，别过度反应。他会没事的。”凯洛平静地声明道。

伦武士回忆起童年的一个片段，幼小的他坐在...监护人身旁。男人在讲述女性监护人的故事。

讲到她曾被邪恶的赫特人贾巴俘虏时，男人说:“然后你妈妈作为赫特的特殊奴隶-”

“汉!”

“爸爸，什么是特殊奴隶啊?”

“呃，就是...嘛，莱娅?”

“哦可别叫我，你自己挖的坑自己跳去吧。”

“嗯...当一个美丽的小姐被抓获时...他们就给她穿漂亮衣服，有时候她得跳个舞什么的。”

“喔，好吧。”

“...呼，好嘞，那么后来-”

如果凯洛的记忆不错的话，赫克斯应该没事。虽说凯洛个人认为，将军不是什么当特殊奴隶的好材料。赫克斯肯定不会跳舞。说不定他们正在给他上舞蹈课，有可能穿着漂亮衣服，估计赫克斯会很生气。不过这不是什么大事。

“为什么您认为他会没事?” 法斯玛忍着怒气说。

“他又不是去当xing奴。”凯洛说。

米塔卡快要昏倒了。法斯玛咬着牙说:“长官，特殊奴隶和xing奴是一个概念。”

凯洛抱起双臂，“不对，我很确定这两个概念毫无关联。”

“如果不是xing奴，为什么要卖到窑子里?”

“因为，因为他们长得漂亮? ”

“长官，请你好好想想。这太尴尬了。”

凯洛安静了好一会儿。

他双手砸在会议桌上。

“那个混蛋骗我!啊...原力在上! 赫特人想把我妈-原力在上-”

“长官?”米塔卡中士担忧地说。

“不关你事!”凯洛吼道，转身对法斯玛说:

“所以你们就坐在这儿，同时将军可能正在被....可能...嗯....你知道的..”

凯洛试图用鲜明的肢体语言支持他的观点。

法斯玛叹气道: “我们在等待官方数据，避免出击时对将军造成生命危险。”

“我可不打算坐着干等!我要去救他!”

“长官，最好等待官方数据-”

“不!”伦转身，他的披风随着动作飘了起来。“我得救他! 我了解这个套路!”

话落，伦武士长消失在会议厅外。

过了一会儿，米塔卡中士快速地瞟了一眼法斯玛队长，问:

“套路?”

“鬼知道...”队长咕哝道。

 

___

 

被关在笼子里是一种全新的，赫克斯再也不想重复的体验。

将军的抵抗逼迫敌人发挥了百分百的创造力。他的笼子比其它奴隶的高级十倍，两条铁链连着他的颈圈，其中一条固定在笼壁上。

听见他的“卖主”们说必须给他添加第二条铁链时，赫克斯感到自豪。作为训练充分的军官，在被俘情况下你必须造成尽可能大的麻烦，耗尽敌方资源，迫使他们抽出前线士兵与自己对抗，一旦时机允许就杀出重围。

目前还没有这样的时机，但赫克斯已经成功砸断了一个守卫的腿，从另一个那咬下手指，并且成为了那些管他叫“姜毛”的工作人员的梦魇。

被俘时他和手下们被分成几批，赫克斯因为又苗条又白净没被分进角斗那拨。得知俘虏者对他的打算，将军一刻不休地反抗，以至于需要五个人才能给他栓上项圈，取下他的追踪器更是难上加难。尽管如此，时至今日他们才意识到赫克斯是个亏本买卖。

也许赫克斯会被送到他手下的地方。如果想出精妙的计划且得到充足的人手，将军有信心领导一场成功的小型起义。他们正在办赫克斯的书面文件，一旦结束他就能出去了。只要再坚持几个小时-

“我要那个。”

赫克斯抬起头，看到一个贝萨利克族男性正用粗手指指向他的笼子。将军交叉着双臂和双腿，试图保存最后一点尊严。他想伸长脖子好好瞧瞧，那人指的不可能是..

“那个人类，我要了。”

赫克斯低吼，失败地靠上笼壁，看向旁边笼子里的俘虏。

将军抬起右手用食指和拇指向奴隶比划道:

“我就差一点，就这么一丁点儿-”

“我听不懂你在说什么，别跟我说话，你个疯子。”奴隶说。

___

凯洛一直都认为他的监护人背叛了他，但这也太过分了。

由于伦武士的成长环境，他不得不重度依靠童年经历理解这个世界。错误的知识会给他的认知造成不可弥补的伤害。

比如热狗是用狗肉做的。

比如爷们也可以扎双马尾辫。

进入成人世界使凯洛痛苦地意识到，从汉索洛嘴里出来的话百分之九十六都是狗屎。汉用荒谬的理论误导自己的儿子，凯洛从没想过他是错的。

牛奶是蓝色的，因为掺了天空的色素。

小孩是从苞米里剥出来的。

如果你对母亲不敬，小心变成哈巴狗。

凯洛羞耻地想起一个又一个例子，像浩瀚宇宙的星座那样数不到头。

然后凯洛就淌进了这摊浑水。

嗨，你猜怎么着，原来特殊奴隶不是穿漂亮裙子的舞者。

顺带，他母亲曾经被迫成为特殊奴隶，关在赫特人贾巴的宫殿里，赫特人贾巴打他老妈的主意...

凯洛低吼，脑袋撞到歼击机的控制板上，试图转移注意力。不应该忘记赫克斯正处于被猥琐宇宙变态上下其手的危险中。

将军知不知道他的命运，有没有在过去的一周绝望地发疯?

他在哪?

他是否孤零零的蜷缩在牢房冰冷的地板上，试着用坚韧的外表掩饰日益强烈的恐惧?

他肯定既害怕又紧张。

他的敌人收走了他的武器，让他又冷又怕，只穿着...

.....奴隶...

............内衣...

凯洛可耻地硬了。

 

___

 

“先生，我们通常不会拒绝客户的要求，但您这回真的需要考虑一下。我们给他打了一头班萨兽剂量的麻药，他还能动，而且踹断了守卫的腿。况且我们很确信，他根本不睡觉。”

赫克斯倚着笼壁看那个白皮肤，穿鲜艳袍子的徒威里克男性劝他的客户改变主意。

“您是黄金顾客，我们不想让他给您...造成永久性的伤害。几天前，他刚把给他脱毛的工作人员送进了重症监护室。我们抽了五个人，才把他的腿脱光-”

赫克斯闻言低头看看他的光腿。脱了毛的感觉很怪，看起来也是。将军很遗憾只重伤了一个人，当时应该再狠一点。

“我们正在改动他的文件。况且，还有一个新奴隶您没看-”

“不用。”贝萨里克人指向赫克斯说。“就要这个，我付双倍。”

徒威里克人立刻改变主意。“好好好，非常好。我们只需要签个协议...证明我们提醒过您他很危险，然后您就可以带走他了。”

“嗯，我要先验货。”

徒威里克人环顾寻找空闲的守卫。赫克斯笑了，他已经确保每一个想把他拽出笼子的人收到代价。终于，两个壮汉过来，站在他笼门前开始玩剪刀石头布。赢家同情地看着输家，后退几步拿出手铐。

输的那位着手摆弄赫克斯的笼锁，他颤巍巍地说:

“过来姜毛...好孩子...好好先生想看看你.....”

“不要。”赫克斯扭了扭。

“大少爷啊，求您了...”

赫克斯转头对他的奴隶邻居说: “看来如果好好教训一顿，他们也能学会礼节。”

“别跟我说话，别把我牵扯进去，你个疯子。”邻居匆忙说。

“哦，做个好孩子...出来吧姜毛，”守卫尽可能温柔地劝他。“好好先生带你回家，你就不用住笼子啦，多好呀?”

“你对每个人都这么讲?”赫克斯挑眉道。

“呃，是啊..通常是的。”

“通常有用吗?”

“嗯，嗯..通常有用。”

“如果他们不同意呢?”

“通常我们直接把人拽出来，但你...你把可怜的史蒂夫打得半死，而我还有两周就可以退休了，求求你可怜可怜我，请您出来吧?”

“哦，那么说这活你干一辈子了。真不容易啊。”赫克斯握住脖子上的铁链，准备好被人拉扯，“但我现在坐得挺舒服的，所以来吧，尽管试试。”

守卫打开笼门。  
   

“我不敢相信他把艾德给....艾德还有两周就退休了!”

赫克斯得意地盘腿坐在笼子里。他浑身是血，尤其是嘴周围。将军对自己的成果很满意。

徒威雷克人颤颤巍巍地说:

“这...就是他的...风格。我相信...您这回会重新考虑。”

“不，我保留提议。”贝萨利克人说。

“他会活下来的...大概。”

“什么?”将军挑眉。

“这些弱小的东西向来不持久。我一直想要个更强壮的。”

赫克斯瞪着他。

赫克斯脑袋里只有两个字:  “我”和 “操”。

“喂，看起来我们玩儿完了。”将军向邻居承认道。

“别说'我们'，根本就没有'我们'。只有你，你是个疯子，”奴隶匆忙说。

“把他放出来。”贝萨利克人说。

守卫发着抖靠近笼子。

“嗨...姜毛...你刚刚做的事，不是很Nice。如果你保证不再那样，我会非常感激。”

赫克斯抓住他的铁链，瞟守卫一眼:

“你试试啊。”

守卫开锁，把牢笼敞开，缓缓靠近。

“来呀，姜毛，乖....”

“不要。”

“出来了给你饼干吃。”

“哦，饼干! 为了饼干我什么都肯干! ”

“呃抱歉，其实我今天没带...”

“我们真的要谈这个吗? ”赫克斯说。

“你到底放不放人?”贝萨利克人说。

事情发生得太快，赫克斯根本没反应过来。买主扯了连着他脖子的铁链，以至于他整个人毫无尊严地飞出笼子，脑袋险些重重砸在门上。

赫克斯迅速站起来。在笼子里他没意识到握着铁链的买主比他高整整一尺，而且宽得多。震惊之余，有人麻利地把将军的双手拷在身后。

赫克斯回头说:

“这个转折真令人意外，不是吗?”

“不要把我牵扯进去!”

___

 

凯洛充满英雄气概地破门而入, 特别肌肉发达，超级性感，超级英俊。哦还有，他的皮肤闪闪发光冒着蒸汽。

他准时赶到。一个健壮如牛的加墨里安人正拽着挣扎的赫克斯。将军哭喊道:

“哦不!我该怎么办! 难道没有人救我吗?”

“我来救你了!”

赫克斯抬头，眼里满溢希望。

透过烟尘他们看到彼此。有什么告诉他们，这一切结束的时候他们一定会干柴烈火。

突然，邪恶的赫特女骁出现了，恶心的巨手抚摸着她的胡须。她恶毒地大笑道:

“你战胜不了我超级酷炫的守卫!”

“哦不!”赫克斯举起纤手做晕眩状，“凯洛快跑!”

“我不会离开你的!绝不! ”凯洛大喊，背景响起令人感动的经典爱情歌曲。

然后在超震撼的BGM下，凯洛慢动作砍倒一个又一个守卫，每杀都比上一杀帅气，酷炫而性感。最后一刀引发了爆炸。

凯洛走向赫克斯，甚至没有回头看爆炸。

因为他酷毙了。

半死的邪恶赫特女骁哭道:

“哦，他那么帅，那么性感，而且肯定有八块腹肌，我们一点胜算都没有!”

说罢她爆炸了。蘑菇云的形状如同一把电吉他，伴随着炫炸的滑弦音。

“哦凯洛!”赫克斯举起纤手作晕眩状。

“你这么勇敢，这么有男子气概，你救了我，虽然我总说你很可悲! 其实我才是可悲的那个!”

凯洛在赫克斯晕倒前赶到，将他轻盈纤细的，瑟瑟发抖的身子拥进自己肌肉紧实的宽阔身躯。

赫克斯性感地望着他。他的皮肤像丝绸一样柔软光滑，并且非常细致而敏感。相望时，宇宙告诉他们是时候干柴烈火了。

“哦凯洛，给我你的大咚!”赫克斯渴望地说，“就现在!”

“我要戴着披风做。”凯洛邪魅性感地注视着赫克斯。

达斯·韦德的英灵出现，向凯洛比了一个大拇指，同时充满男子气概地拭掉一滴眼泪。

然后他们迫不及待地干柴烈火，整个过程超级棒，超级美妙。

凯洛对自己点点头:

“嗯，这回比第一个版本好多了。接下来的发展绝对是这样，绝对。”

___

“我还没见过带斑点的人类。以后就叫你点点好了。”贝萨里克人说。

“不是斑点。”赫克斯低吼道。

协议书写得够慢的。赫克斯只好站在那，穿着可笑的奴隶三点式，时不时讽刺挖苦搭话的买家。

他被镣铐困定，只好忍着四条胳膊的恶心生物揉搓他胳膊上的雀斑。

“看起来就像斑点。”买家说，在他胳膊肘上颜色尤其深的一点上揉捏。

如果不是脚踝间的锁链，赫克斯早就把他踹得遍地找牙了。

“就是头发略短，不是吗?”买家对奴隶主说。

“他这批货刚到不久。看衣服的话是前第一秩序的。头发会长出来的。”徒威雷克族人说，赫克斯只瞪他一眼，他就条件反射似的跳开了。

“没有'前'，”赫克斯吼道，“我就是第一秩序。”

“好了，为我准备准备吧，小甜心。”他的买家哼道。

赫克斯愣住，眨眨眼睛。他拧着眉头瞪贝萨利克人，秀出犬牙嘶声道，“你说什么?”

“我喜欢能打的。”买家猛地扯了一下连着他脖子的铁链，带着深意说。

赫克斯再次愣住，试图处理这条信息。

“好吧。你什么意思?”

“那些脆弱的东西太没劲了。我需要...更坚韧的。”贝萨利克人说，“希望你比他们够用。”

赫克斯低吼道，“你真可悲，可别忘了我以杀人为业。”

“呃，别-别把他惹急了，至少在签了协议之前，”徒威雷克人紧张地说，“如果你不介意，我们趁现在给他打麻醉剂。”

“试试看啊，”赫克斯咆哮道，“我准你的。”

“哦，这倒不用...”他的买家说，一根手指沿赫克斯的胳膊滑下。

“怎么不打针了?”将军吼到，“住手变态!”

“如果给他打一针，我们真的会安心很多。”徒威雷克人说。

“喂，我都不知道听谁的了。你不想麻醉我，你不想卖掉我，我说你们为什么不各退一步? 你别卖我，你也别麻醉我，怎么样? 双赢多公平。 ” 赫克斯说。

“他还挺幽默。”贝萨利克人愉悦地说。

“Excuse me?”

“求你让我麻醉他吧，我真的付不起雇员的医药费了。”徒威雷克人嚎道，“一旦你把他带回家，想干什么都行。我这儿的人已经够惨了。”

“既然你们这群是人，那我是什么?”赫克斯咆哮道。

“你是被我寄予厚望的玩具，点点。”贝萨利克人怜爱地打量他。

赫克斯回头，对曾经的奴隶邻居喊到:

“听着，我很少这么讲，但我现在真的恨死人生了。”

“别跟我说话! 你是个疯子! ”

 

___

 

凯洛撞开门英勇入场，他的皮肤同样英勇地冒着蒸汽。

赫克斯被绑在铁轨上，铁轨穿过窑子。邪恶的赫特女骁用恶毒的手指地卷着胡子，扶正自己邪恶的反派蝴蝶结和漆黑如夜的反派礼帽。

赫克斯抬起纤手作晕眩状:

“哦帮帮我，救救我凯洛! 你比我强壮，英俊，能干一万倍! 绝对不像我总说的那样，是个没长大的小鬼!”

“准备好吧，亲爱的。正午的列车就要开来了!”邪恶的赫特女骁笑道。

“哦不!来人救救我啊!”赫克斯哭道。

“我来救你了!” 凯洛英气逼人地说。远处响起了霸气的管弦乐，几只白鸽飞过。他的英俊潇洒瞬间治好了世间所有癌症。

某个地方爆炸了，升起一朵蘑菇云。

没有什么特殊形状，因为这是普通的爆炸。  
但还是挺他妈酷的。

凯洛勇敢地看向赫克斯。四目相对时，有什么告诉他们当一切结束，他们一定会干柴烈火。

“别太得意了，凯洛·伦!”，邪恶的赫特女骁喊到。

“你得先面对邪恶卡特佩硫斯军团和他们的首领黑暗公爵卡特佩硫斯! 他的灵魂经历过卡特佩硫斯地狱，每天被愤怒与恨意浸透，然后一点一点拧出来! 你不可能战胜他的!”

“你错了，我一定会战胜他们，然后跟赫克斯干柴烈火。”凯洛无畏地说，“而且我肯定是在上面的。”

“OH YES，在上面做我，凯洛，用你的大咚。 ”赫克斯性感地脸红着哭喊道，他还被绑在铁轨上。

“但我得先救你!”凯洛说。

他向邪恶的卡特佩硫斯军团走去。看到凯洛英俊的身影，每个卡特佩硫斯军人的一百条腿都抖个不停。

凯洛听到列车的声音，赫克斯举起纤手作晕眩状。

时间不多了。

他挥舞着美丽强大，因为有十字柄所以屌炸了一点都不傻的光剑。随着他优美的动作，卡特佩硫斯军人一个一个炸成蘑菇云，每次爆炸都比上一次酷一万倍。蘑菇云都是飞龙的形状。

终于，他和卡特佩硫斯邪恶黑暗公爵对峙。  
不过三秒，卡特佩硫斯就被凯洛的挥剑神技吓得化成一摊盐水。

“哦不，凯洛!”赫克斯哭喊道，“列车!”

凯洛挡在依然被绑着的赫克斯前。  
他无所畏惧，因为他真的太有英雄气概了。

凯洛掀起他的上衣，露出他百分百存在的性感腹肌。他英勇地站着，双手叉腰。

列车与凯洛的超棒腹肌相撞，马上爆炸了。

这回，蘑菇云是达斯·韦德的欣慰之情的实体。

邪恶的赫特女骁在凯洛的性感辐射下慢慢融化:

“凯洛伦太强壮了，而且他的咚那么大。我们一点胜算都没有。”

“哦，凯洛，”赫克斯优雅地作晕眩状哭道。这也挺酷的，考虑到他还被绑在铁轨上。

凯洛为他松绑。

赫克斯非常可爱优雅性感，十分主动诱人并且绝美得没话说。他简直是梦仙子。

凯洛觉得这个比喻有点过了。

凯洛想其实挺好的。

达斯·韦德的英灵驾滑翔机飞过，在天上写道:“我爱你凯洛”。他向凯洛比着大拇指，充满男子气概地拭掉一滴泪。

凯洛抱紧了赫克斯颤抖着的瘦弱身子，赫克斯作晕眩状。全怪凯洛太赞了。

赫克斯说，“哦凯洛，我太高兴我们要干柴烈火了。”

“是的，我也很愉快。”凯洛用磁性的低沉嗓音说。

“谢谢你这么准时地搭救我。”

凯洛抖了一下，幻想碎裂。准时...时间....

操他的，都一周了! 什么都可能发生!

我来了，赫克斯。我来救你了!

___

贝萨利克人喜欢弹人鼻子，他已经弹五分钟了。

赫克斯试着咬他。

“我发誓当我碰到那根指头，你就得跟它说再见。”

“不错。继续为我发火吧，我喜欢的。”

“我还没见过你这么厚颜无耻的...东西。”

“嗯，我该记得第一秩序人类都极端种族歧视。” 

“如果你想改变人家的看法，这些，”

赫克斯用头向屋里比了一圈。

“都只能起到反作用。除了你，伙计，你还可以。”他对前邻居说。

“老天，你放过我好吗? ”

“我只想找个好人家卖了，不想和神经病杀人犯扯到一块儿!”

徒威雷克人打断他们，将协议递给买家。贝萨利克人把赫克斯转个身，垫着他的背签上字。

“抓-抓紧链子，我很怀疑他一被放开就会开始...干他最擅长的事儿。”

两只巨手突然围住赫克斯，一只环着腰，一只捏着肩膀。赫克斯惊恐地闻到一股刺鼻的狐臭。

“如果您准备好了，我们就可以完成交易了。”奴隶贩子说。

赫克斯撞一下贝萨利克人，“怎么，不需要我来吧? 估计你们不用我签名。 ”

徒威雷克人尴尬地瞧了眼赫克斯，解释到，“不，姜毛。他得跟你完成交易。”

将军安静地进行头脑风暴。

.....

“现在!!? 在这儿!!!?”他终于尖叫道。

“哦天哪，不不不。”

赫克斯松了口气。

“为此我们有私人套房来着。这样方便退货，如果，呃..不满意的话。”奴隶贩子嘟囔道。

“真他妈高效啊你们，”将军说。

“别告诉我你没精神了。”贝萨利克人说，一边把赫克斯拉近。将军快被熏吐了。

“我恨你，希望你死法越惨越好。”

___

 

窑子外守着杰弗里和罗杰斯两个警卫。

杰弗里在吹一块橙色泡泡糖，而罗杰斯盯着地平线。他很早就注意到一个黑点向他们移动，使劲挥着一根红色的，类似荧光棒的东西。罗杰斯发誓自己听到了击鼓声。

他歪头怼了怼同事。

“你看见了吗?”

杰弗里抬头瞧，黑影依然在从远处奔来。

“嗯哼。”

两人一块儿盯着那个黑影。它好像永远跑不过来似的。鼓声依然在响。

罗杰斯低头看看腕表。都三分钟了。

抬头时，他看见杰弗里的脸变得煞白。

黑色人影旁若无人地叫道:

“啊哈!”，然后冲了进去。

罗杰斯还没反应过来发生了什么。他缓缓转过身向入侵者说:

“嗨...”

凯洛·伦席卷窑子，把所见一切都割成碎片。他脑袋里管号震天。从凯洛正在屠杀的，光裸身体的人群来看，他来对了地方。

凯洛英勇地杀死，摧毁所有挡路的东西，然而这没能帮他找着赫克斯。他关掉光剑，抓着领子拎起一个加墨里安人守卫。凯洛透过头盔咆哮道:

“赫克斯在哪?”

“赫-谁?”

伦武士想起赫克斯的身份还没暴露。

“苗条，男性，和我差不多高，三十出头，红头发.....不知道为什么非常吓人?”

“呃-哦，你说的肯定是姜毛，”守卫说。“我想他在里屋，我们刚把他卖给-”

“什么!? 里屋在哪?!”

“在..里面...?” 守卫瑟缩着用大拇指向后一比。

凯洛用头击昏他，向走廊冲去，疯狂地挥舞着他强大的光剑。趁着还不太晚，必须找到赫克斯，不然这地方的总管赫特族女骁就要把将军给...他边跑边吼，“赫克斯!你在哪赫克斯!别怕，我来了!”

凯洛终于发现一个有高大铁门的屋子。他毫不犹豫地撞开门，英勇地喊到:

“我来救你了赫.........嗯...........你，你刚..............wow。你.......踩碎了.........他的头.....光着脚..........杀了他..........wow....”

赫克斯穿着似乎是奴隶装的东西，戴一副手铐，他脚下有一具庞大的躯体。将军的脚掌还坚实地踏在破碎的头颅上，脑浆和鲜血正顺他的双腿往地板上淌。赫克斯大喘着气，他突然抬头。他的脸有点红，凯洛注意到。

将军耸肩说:

“呃...抱歉，因为肾上腺素我还有点嗨。你刚才说什么了吗?”

“没什么重要的....”凯洛小心地说。“你，呃...你真的没事吗?”

“当然了，”将军点点头迈下尸体。

“老天啊，我已经很久没这么杀过人了。我有那么多能量。哦，我觉得我现在能去跑马拉松，我还想撰写下一部伟大的阿尔卡南罗曼史，铸造新死星....”

赫克斯开始在屋里踱步，对自己点着头念叨凯洛听不懂的话。每过一会儿他就踢一脚尸体，骂它“狗娘养的”然后继续踱步。

凯洛站在门槛处盯着他。

赫克斯看起来...健康但怎么说呢，不太好。但至少他精神状态不错。

“呃，他没把你...嗯...”凯洛忍不住说。

“什么? 没有! 哦，天哪，没有。”赫克斯说。

“他松开了我的腿好.....继续。我把他踢倒，然后光着脚踩碎他的头....你知道的，就是普通那种打法。”

凯洛突然困惑地硬了。

赫克斯回头踢那具尸体:

“物竞天择!”

又是一脚。将军咯咯笑着喊道:

“适者生存，狗娘养的! ”

又是几脚。

凯洛困惑地更硬了。

“帮我个忙?”赫克斯说，停下来把拷在背后的双手伸向凯洛。

“呃，对，稍等一下，” 凯洛小心地用光剑切掉手铐。

不要看屁股，不要看屁股，不要看屁股，往下看，往下看，哦老天，腿，美腿，光腿，不，坏主意，往上看，不要看屁股，哦原力在上，他的背也好好看，原力在上，不许硬，为什么，说了不许硬!

手铐一卸下来，赫克斯就发出一种奇怪的叫声，用胳膊剧烈比划着说:

“伦，我...现在好嗨。我想去爬山! 我们一起去爬山吧伦! 去当山中两霸，让庶民臣服! 我不知道我想干嘛....不，等等，我想我知道了。我想炸点东西。你能帮我把这艘贩奴船炸掉吗，伦?”

“当-当然，”凯洛说。事到如今赫克斯就是叫他推翻最高领袖斯诺克，他也一定照办不误。

“哦好极了，但我还有件事没办，”将军说，从凯洛身旁跑出房间:

“呼!，太嗨了! 我该经常这样杀些人! 我现在明白你为什么天天杀人了，伦， 这使人...心旷神怡! ”

“不如你使我心旷神怡。”凯洛说。

“什么?”

“什么?”

“...随便了，走吧。”

 

___

 

“嗨，我们要走了。想要份工作吗?”

赫克斯问，瞧着前邻居的铁笼。

奴隶抬头看浑身是血和脑浆的赫克斯。她又看看同样裹着鲜血，手拿滋滋作响的光剑的凯洛。

“给你们干?”

“给我们和法斯玛队长干。”赫克斯纠正道。

“还是算了吧。你们都是疯子。”

赫克斯打开她的笼子。

“好吧，你再考虑一下。毕竟我们要炸掉这艘船。”

“什么?”奴隶尖叫道。

“嗯，我决定炸掉它。我一般这么对待我不喜欢的东西。但最近我发现其实砸碎人的脑壳也蛮惬意的。”将军说，“幸好我还年轻，可以继续寻找自我。”

“你决定干嘛?!”

“炸掉这艘船，”赫克斯耐心地说，“我是这么想的，一炮，两炮，然后船就没了。你看，我讨厌这个地方，而且宇宙没了它会更-”

“你会先疏散吗!?” 奴隶吼道。

赫克斯停下，沉思着遥望太空。

“不啊。”他皱着眉头说。

“但这有很多像你一样的人!”

“哦不，不像我。我这就要逃了。”赫克斯以脚跟为轴转了个身走开，光脚在地上啪嗒啪嗒地响。

“你个残忍的神经病!”

赫克斯回头看她，叹了口气。他示意凯洛跟上离开房间。到门口时，赫克斯不回头地说:

“确定不来吗?”

“确定!!”

“好吧。你的损失。”将军耸肩道。

 

___

 

赫克斯和凯洛注视着贩奴船爆炸。

几艘备用艇已经及时驶离。凯洛在赫克斯脑海里看到他对是否有人幸存不感兴趣。他认为临走前拉响警报就够慷慨了。

比起赫克斯，凯洛的大脑混乱得多。

赫克斯就在他旁边坐着，除了一套金属比基尼，他一丝不挂。这给凯洛一些不太妙的感觉。

将军低头厌恶地盯着自己的打扮。

“这儿总有浴室吧，对不对? 告诉我你至少带了换洗的制服。”

“呃..” 凯洛一边飞离贩奴船的残骸一边尴尬地嘟囔道。“....为了救你我走得很急，所以...”

“所以我只能穿这个，”赫克斯苦涩地说，“为你着想，我们回去的时候停机坪最好没人。”

凯洛扭了扭，把披风从身下抽出，解开递给赫克斯。将军接过，裹毛毯似的把披风紧紧裹上，一直拽到下巴上。

“我本想救你的，知道吗。”伦武士长说。

“我都准备好面对整个军团，黑暗公爵甚至邪恶的赫特女骁了。”

“为什么那些东西会在贩奴船上?”

“我听过很多故事，关于赫特人和他们的私人守卫...你知道的...会绑架特别漂亮的....你，”

凯洛一手握着手柄，一手向将军全身比了比。

“俘虏我的是个徒威雷克族人, 他的守卫都是笑话。我看见你把他们都宰了，”赫克斯说。

“你到底在哪听见这种故事的?”

凯洛嘟囔了一句。

将军抬眉。“谁?”

“.....汉·索洛...” 凯洛小声说。

“那个告诉你热狗是狗做的，月亮是乳制品，电脑里住着小精灵的人，”赫克斯说。

“应该把贩奴场加进你的学习进程。”

“没错...”伦武士长说。他弯下腰挪挪腿，试图掩饰自己的窘境。

凯洛正和喜欢的人在很小的封闭空间里独处。

凯洛喜欢的人基本全裸，身上沾满敌人的鲜血。

凯洛真的很庆幸头盔能遮住自己相思的傻脸。

凯洛开始后悔把披风借给将军，虽然那是他该做的。

但是...

就算这么穿是被迫的, 穿奴隶内衣的赫克斯也太辣了。

他溅上血斑的肌肤也太漂亮了。

他还赤足踩死了一个人...

 

凯洛·伦平生从没如此可耻地硬过。

“呃...你的腿...看上去不错，”伦武士长说。

赫克斯倒抽一口气。他用披风盖住腿，把它们缩到胸前。

“不错? 没有腿毛是不自然的，伦!”

“所以他们...” 凯洛咕哝道。

“用纸和一种蜡，”将军愤愤说。“疼得要死。”

“哦...” 伦武士长的手指在控制板上乱敲。

“只有腿吗...?”

“开玩笑吗? 你现在就想这个!? ”

“不不，只是碰巧想到!”

赫克斯的手拍到眼睛上，他发出一声咆哮。  
将军摇摇头，“凯洛，是不是碰巧都一样。”

“可以摸摸吗...?” 伦武士长小声问。

赫克斯回头瞪他，摆出“你搞笑”的口型。

“看起来真的很....光滑。” 凯洛红着脸嘟囔道。

将军翻个白眼。

过一会儿，凯洛问:

“那么....你穿着的那套...想留下吗?”

“为什么? ”

“我是说可以...角色扮演...”

“我简直不敢相信。你就不能等我摆脱阴影再提这个吗? ”

“我就是-你-穿着那个，看起来...非常...嗯...”

赫克斯叹口气，往椅背上靠了靠。

“说真的，伦，我们明明刚进入拉手的阶段....你非得谈这个吗?”

他们几分钟没有说话。将军最终叹气，说:

“如果你从现在开始闭嘴，等我回去洗了澡就给你摸...”

凯洛用余光看到赫克斯在椅子里蜷缩起来。

他也许不能说话，但没人不让他伸手抚摸将军的脑袋。赫克斯没吼他，所以凯洛把手放在那，时不时揉一下。

将军往他手心里贴了贴，叹道:

“该死的停机坪最好空着...”

___

 

“伦...为什么所有员工都在停机坪上?”

“呃...怎么说呢...我好像为了能亲自救你，把突击小队叫停了-”

“你把突击取消了!?”

将军震惊地瞪着伦武士。他缩在飞船一角，尽量离窗户远些，“你把突击取消了!”

“可是我想亲自救你! 那样会有爆炸有白鸽，说不定还有大脚车-” 

“你把突击取消了!”赫克斯咕哝起来，“不可置信..简直不可置信...”

“好吧....他们都很担心，你至少露个脸吧?”

“在我穿好衣服或者清场前，我哪儿也不去。”

“哪也不用去，跟他们挥挥手说点什么就行....”

赫克斯摇摇头，“伦，我恨你，我好恨你....”

“我知道...”凯洛喃喃道。


End file.
